Among the Stars
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: After the events of Thor 2, Jane travels to Asgard to talk with Sif and the Warriors Three about Thor, who has yet to recover from Loki's and Frigga's deaths. But Thor's friends aren't who greets Jane when she arrives... (Not a romance)
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat on his throne, brooding silently. Finally, he had everything he always wanted: his rightful place on the throne, crowds of adoring followers, and a kingdom at his disposal. But something seemed hollow. Everyone saw Odin when they looked at him, and it rankled him that they hadn't _given _him the respect he deserved. They had to be tricked into thinking he was his spineless old father.

And then there was _Jane._

The thought of Jane sent surges of contrary and potent emotions through Loki's mind. At first there was rage. He brushed his long fingers against the scar that snaked across his throat. It may have been invisible to everyone else, but whenever he looked in a mirror it reminded him of _her. _Rage bled into a burning bloodlust- a desire to make her pay for what she'd done and show her the enemy she'd made. But most perplexing was the insidious thread of a different type of desire. A lust not just for Jane's blood but for her body as well. He didn't just want to destroy her. He wanted her to beg him to ravage her, and he wanted to hear her screams of pleasure to turn to screams of terror as she realized what he was going to do to her.

_But how?_

Loki leaned back in his throne and pondered. He felt suddenly better about his odious disguise as he realized it would fool Jane as easily as it fooled his subjects. Surely there was a way that Odin, high king of Asgard, could convince Jane of Midgard to come to his realm. What would appeal to her? She was obviously fascinated by science. He snarled as he thought of the putrid machine she'd rigged up. Perhaps that wasn't the way to go. What else did Jane of Midgard hold dear?

He smiled ruthlessly. He knew exactly what she desired. The same petty infatuation that brought them together in the first place.

And he knew exactly what he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Foster sat curled on her living room loveseat, gazing out the window at the dark and starry night. Usually, watching the stars soothed her analytical mind, but tonight it only heightened her anxiety.

She frowned, frustrated at herself for her unease, but more frustrated that she couldn't quell it. It was like a formula missing a critical equation, and smack in the center was Thor.

"Oh, Thor," she sighed, "what can I do to help you?"

Her mind traveled back over everything that had happened in the last month: being possessed by the Aether, reuniting with Thor, fighting the Dark Elves. And even though they had won, and Thor had come to earth to stay with Jane, their victory was hollow. So many good lives had been lost… Jane's heart twisted as she remembered Frigga's sacrifice. Even Loki had given his all for his brother, something that still confused Jane to this day. That Loki still had a kernel of love buried under all his rage and hate was hard to understand, and Jane wrestled with conflicting emotions of gratitude and animosity towards the demi-god who had caused her so much pain.

And he was still causing pain, even though he was gone; Thor had yet to recover from the loss of his only brother. It broke Jane's heart to see how deeply Thor continued to grieve. He tried to hide it from her, but she knew. And it drove her almost mad not knowing how to help him.

Jane stood up, stretched her stiff body and making her way to her laboratory. It wasn't in the basement anymore; after she had moved back to her home, SHIELD had constructed her an outdoor lab that was bigger and more modern. Agent Coulson had told her it was for practical reasons—more funding with better equipment meant she had a better chance of churning out useful discoveries. But underneath it, she sensed another reason: Coulson knew what terrible memories the basement had harbored, and in his own kind way he was trying to help her move on.

Those memories… Jane winced, trying to drag her mind off of the topic, but it was too late; she was already remembering the hellish night when Loki had paid her a visit. His hatred of his half-brother had driven him to try to destroy in every way that which Thor held closest, and he'd come close. She was still amazed she'd made it out alive and intact. Well, she had made it out mostly intact. The broken ribs had healed, the dislocated shoulder had mended, but the nightmares lingered. And the fear crept after her like a shadow. Some nights were worse than others.

It didn't help that she had kept it a secret. Only Agent Coulson knew exactly what had happened. He'd been surprised when she'd asked him to keep it from Thor, but she didn't want to cause her beloved any more pain. What was the point of telling him? He couldn't do anything to fix it. It was in the past, dead and buried like Loki himself.

"Stop it," Jane ordered herself firmly, driving the memories out of her head. "Think about Thor."

She strolled into her lab, wandering through all the equipment and inventions scattered around the room. Tucked in the corner was her transdimentional circuit, the machine that had saved her life and hurled Loki deep into space. She still didn't know how he'd gotten out of that one, but the god of mischief always had tricks up his sleeve.

Looking at the circuit triggered an idea. She'd managed to perfect it so that it could be used to travel to specific locations, and she'd even talked with Asgaardians through the portal before. She and Thor used it often when he was at his home planet and she stayed on earth.

Maybe she could reach out to one of his friends on Asgaard, like Sif or Fandral. They'd grown up with Thor and knew him far better than she did yet. Surely they could offer her counsel on how to ease her love's grief.

But before she could even punch in the coordinates for Asgaard, her machine whirred to life on its own. The transdimentional portal popped up, which could only mean one thing: someone else was calling her.

Sif's face appeared in the portal screen. "Jane, are you there?"

Frankly, Jane was surprised it was Sif of all people calling her; she'd always felt slightly uneasy around the fierce female warrior, as though there was a hidden undercurrent she was intruding on. But now she was grateful for Sif's call—it would be easier to talk with a fellow woman.

"I'm here, Sif," Jane answered. "What is it?"

Sif was never one for formalities. "I fear for Thor," she said. "When he last visited Asgaard, it was clear how he still felt the weight of his recent losses. He seemed different, changed somehow."

"I'm worried about the same thing," Jane agreed. "I was actually just going to call Asgaard to ask for your advice. You know Thor better than I do—what can I do to help him in his grief?"

"But it's hard to explain across space," Sif replied. "Please, come to Asgaard, and maybe the Warriors Three and I can help you."

Usually, Jane would hesitate about taking a spontaneous cross-galaxy trip, but her fear for Thor quieted her unease. "All right," she agreed. "Give me a minute."

She doubted she'd be gone long enough for anyone to miss her—Thor was with the Avengers at Tony's skyscraper, Darcy was on a date with her intern, Dr. Selvig was researching in his own lab. But just in case, she scribbled a note about where she'd gone and left it on the examination table next to the transdimentional circuit.

Then she flicked the switch, waited for the transportation portal to stretch out on the platform, and stepped through into Asgaard.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor sat on a high, precarious chair by a reflective granite table, looking around at his five companions. The one called Steve had insisted that since the Avengers were now a team, they should spend time together and get to know each other. The one called Tony had replied that if that had to be, they should at least do it at his place since he had "A leet pad". So the six of them were gathered at his penthouse, chatting with varying degrees of success. But there was coffee, so as far as Thor was concerned it was worth it.

Jarvis' voice interrupted.

"Master Stark, four visitors are at the door. Shall I let them in?" He inquired.

"Tell them we're not here," Tony said. "No, wait. Tell them we're off defending some villagers or getting kittens out of trees or something. Something heroic."

"Sir, they insist that they must see Thor. I do not think they will leave easily," Jarvis said.

Thor stood up. Surely that meant it was Sif and the Warriors Three. He was enjoying his coffee and the company of these Midgardian warriors, but there was much to contemplate, and some things couldn't be understood by outsiders. He strode to the door and opened it.

Sif and the Warriors Three faced him, looking slightly overwhelmed by the gadgetry and flash of Stark Tower. They were wearing battle gear, and Thor felt his blood quicken at the thought of an adventure.

"We are most reluctant to disturb your revelry, but there is unrest on Alfheim." Sif did not look reluctant at all. She smiled impishly at Thor.

Thor turned back to his friends, who were looking on interestedly.

"I have enjoyed your company and stories greatly, but I am afraid I am needed elsewhere," He said. "I am sure we will have many more feasts and tell many more stories soon."

Steve stood before they could get out the door.

"You need any help?" He asked.

"That is most valiant, but this is an Asgardian fight. We will fight together another day," Thor replied as he closed the door. He faintly heard Tony saying something about Sif certainly being an Asgardian, but he pronounced it altogether incorrectly.

On Alfheim, all Hel was breaking loose. According to Sif, there were two main elf clans and fighting broke out over some political matter. She was a lot more specific, but Thor wasn't really listening. He was just there to smash things and get his mind off of other problems. He threw himself into the battle, trying his best to restore order by pounding any elf that wouldn't stop fighting.

As he and Sif fought alongside each other against an elf in a particularly well-built battle suit, they conversed good-naturedly.

"So, you seen that woman of yours lately? Jane, isn't it?" Sif said as she battered at the robot with her sword.

"I've been preoccupied," Thor said shortly. The truth was, he didn't know what to say to Jane. He worried that bringing up what had happened would just cause her more pain, and he had no idea how to discuss his lingering love for his brother with a woman who knew him only as a maniac.

"It would do you good. You've been so moody lately. A woman's touch is just what you need." Sif said, pausing now and then to dodge and strike.

Thor drew back his hammer and sent it straight into the battle suit's chest, sending it flying a hundred feet back, where it crashed in a heap. He held out his hand and it flew back, landing solidly in his grip.

As he turned and faced a charging group of elves, Thor thought about what Sif had said. She was right about a lot of things. His heart wasn't really in this battle. It didn't fill him with valor and stir him up like adventure usually did. He found it hard to concentrate when there so many things on his mind. There was Frigga. He didn't want to think about that. There was Loki. He was always complex to fathom. And there was Jane. He had nearly lost her. Just the thought made him want to protect her, even if she wasn't being threatened right now. He'd just protect her anyway.

Sif was right. As soon as this battle was over, Thor decided he would go to Jane's house and visit her. He'd feel better just seeing her and knowing she was all right, and maybe she could help with some of his jumbled feelings. She was a sensitive sort of woman. She'd know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane never could get used to the feeling of shooting through space faster than the speed of light. It was like being stretched as tight as a rubber band and snapping into place a little different than when you started—and it was packed into mere seconds. She always arrived slightly disoriented and groggy.

She was groggy when she stepped onto Asgard, but Sif knew this would happen and reached out a hand to steady her. Jane took it gratefully.

"Thank you for coming," Sif said, leading her away from the portal, which shut automatically, and down the hall of Asgard's royal palace.

Jane could have landed anywhere she wanted on Asgaard, but once she perfected her machine, she always had it take her to the front doors of the palace. It was easiest to land there and meet Thor… if she had strolled into the royal palace alone, she'd immediately be stopped by paranoid guards. It was easiest to let Thor escort her into the Royal Hall so she could greet his father officially and receive his permission to be in Asgard. It was all a formality at this point, but Asgardians were sticklers for tradition.

So Jane was surprised when Sif made no move to lead her to the Royal Hall. She knew Odin wouldn't mind her presence; while he had looked on her with distaste at first, she was confident she was wearing him down. He even seemed to enjoy her company at times.

"Sif, shouldn't we greet the All Father?" she asked, slowing down.

"The All Father has retired to his chambers for the evening," Sif replied. "He is much troubled by Thor and wishes to be alone to meditate."

Jane's stomach dropped. Even gruff Odin was concerned about Thor. This was very serious indeed.

Sif led Jane down the hallway and into her quarters. They hardly passed a soul, just common guardsmen. This struck Jane as unusual—she was used to seeing the palace crawling with Asgardians. There was always something festive going on.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. "Where are the Warriors Three?"

"Oh, they're out training," Sif replied. "We can join them in the gardens after you change."

Jane always changed when she visited Asgard. Odin and the other nobles had very strict ideas of what was proper and improper, modest and indecent. One of the rules he'd given her when she started visiting was that she must always dress in proper Asgaadian clothes when she stayed. He said anything else would be base and distracting.

Although Thor always declared he'd have his finest dress makers craft her dozens of gorgeous gowns fit for a queen, he always forgot to follow through with his promise. He was like that—passionate and devoted, but sometimes absent-minded and always easily distracted. Jane honestly didn't mind—after years of lab coats and yoga pants, she always felt a little out of place in regal gowns.

But she was used to the routine, and she followed Sif to her bedroom. Like the warrior maid herself, the room was minimalistic yet elegant in its austerity. Draped across Sif's bed was an emerald green gown with gold accents that glimmered in the light. It was intricately beautiful, but something about it made her uneasy. She realized the cause immediately, and mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

_They're just colors_, she scolded herself. _They don't belong to _him_, and you can't let it be a big deal or you'll never be able to move on with your life._

So as Sif waited behind her, she quickly kicked off her sneakers and pulled off her shirt, tossing it onto the bed. Her bra followed. She shook off her jeans and pulled the gown over her head, relishing the feel of the cold soft satin against her skin. Even as she smoothed it over her hips, though, she realized this dress was different than the other ones she'd worn. It was far lower, amply showcasing her décolletage, and it hugged her body like a second skin. The straps were barely there, and the back was low. She felt shy—almost vulnerable—in something so revealing and sensual. Sif obviously saw nothing wrong with the dress or she wouldn't have offered it, so it must have been Jane's problem.

She tried to push the feeling away with humor, saying wryly, "Too bad Thor isn't here. I'm sure he'd very much approve."

Sif flashed a matching smile, eyes flicking down Jane's frame. "I'm sure he would," she said. She walked over to Jane, turning her around. "Let me help you with your laces." With quick and skillful fingers, she laced Jane's dress, tight but still comfortable.

"Thank you," Jane said. "Should we meet the others now?"

Sif laid a hand on Jane gently. "Wait," she said. "I thought before we joined the men, it might be good to have some alone time, and talk as women."

Jane saw the wisdom in that. Men just didn't understand some things, and honestly, she was aching to confide in a willing female listener. Darcy was great, but she was a bit of a ditz, and Jane didn't feel comfortable baring her soul to her lab partner. Jane and Sif had never been close, but she knew Sif loved Thor fiercely, though altogether differently than Jane did, and she trusted her. Sif wouldn't judge, not when it came to Thor.

So she sat down on Sif's bed, and Sif sat beside her. "Tell me," Sif started, "what are your fears for Thor?"

Jane sighed. "I don't even know how to start to answer that," she replied. "Ever since he fought the Dark Elves, he hasn't been himself. We used to sit and watch the stars for hours. Now, he hates to look at them. And little things that used to bring him pleasure, things as innocent as making pancakes, send him off on his own to brood. I just don't understand. I know he suffered loss, but I don't know how to help him work through it. I tried… I tried to be there if he needed to talk, or—or cry, or whatever he needed. But he won't let me in. He won't let anybody in."

"The loss of Frigga is a terrible thing to overcome," Sif told her.

"But it's not Frigga he's mourning over," Jane replied, almost bitterly. She'd been over this in her head a thousand times. "I mean, of course he's pained by her loss. Of course he is. But he's really mourning Loki, and I just can't understand that."

"What makes you think he misses his brother so?" Sif asked.

"I just—I can just tell," Jane replied, frustrated at herself for not knowing the words to explain. "For one, he doesn't pull pranks anymore. He used to play pranks on Dr. Selvig and even Darcy, but now he doesn't. He refuses to wear green. He doesn't laugh anymore."

"It does stand to reason that Thor would mourn his brother," Sif said gently. "They were close in earlier years."

"I tell myself to be understanding," Jane said, hugging her curled-up legs and staring into a corner. "I remind myself that Loki saved us both from the Dark Elves. That proves there was still some good in him, some love under all that hate. But I can't forget all the death he caused—all the destruction. He hurt so many people, and I—I hate to see Thor torn up over him like this." She pressed her lips together tightly, thinking. "He isn't worth it."

Sif was very quiet.

"And what makes it worse," Jane continued, words tinged with self-hatred, "is that I resent him. I resent him, because even though he's gone he's still causing pain. Why can't Thor and I just be happy together? I love him so much, but he's consumed by the loss of his brother. And I... Oh, Sif, I hate him. He always manages to steal our happiness, even when he's not here."

"You haven't lost Thor," Sif soothed her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "How could you fear the loss of a man who traveled across the galaxy to share your home?"

"My home…" Jane chuckled, but it was a humorless chuckle. "He did come to live on earth, but he doesn't share my home. He's staying with Dr. Selvig. It's been a month since he came back, and he hasn't come to my bedroom once. He said he wanted to be gentlemanly, that he didn't want to rush anything. I thought it was a custom of your people. But sometimes… sometimes, I wonder if he even wants to come." She paused, almost wincing at the pain of putting these worries into words, and got up to pace around the room fitfully. "He tells me he loves me, but I hardly see him. He's always spending time with those Avengers. I worry that he'll grow bored of me, or that he already has. He's got an entire galaxy out there—why would he want to stay with some earth scientist? I wish…" She bit off the thought, wrapping her arms around herself discontentedly.

"What is it?" Sif asked, standing up and walking closer. For such a harsh warrior, she certainly was a wonderful, sympathetic listener. Jane found herself sharing things she'd never intended to share, things she'd hardly admitted to herself. And because of that kind sympathy, she decided to open up further.

"I wish he'd kiss me like he used to," she sighed, leaning against a window and gazing outside. She'd started talking to Sif, but as she continued, she let her mind wander back to Thor, almost forgetting Sif was there. "I wish he'd leave a trail of kisses down my neck and kiss the hollow of my throat in that way that always gives me shivers. I wish he'd play with my hair and nibble my ear. I wish he would touch me the way he did when he first came back to earth, before the Aether and the Dark Elves. He was so tender and gentle and—and—_good. _Just completely good. I felt so safe with him, like he'd protect me from anything, like I was the only thing in the world he cared about. I never felt so treasured."

She sighed, an almost hopeless sigh, leaning her forehead against the cold glass.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You don't want to hear about me."

"Oh, but I do," Sif replied, but her voice was different somehow—darker, crueler. "That's why I brought you here." The voice had deepened until it merged into another voice, one that Jane recognized instantly and sent ice through her veins. She whirled around in dread.

Loki was leaning against Sif's bedpost, smiling at her with a grin that was both charming and terrifying.

"You didn't think I'd let our last engagement end so incompletely, did you?" he purred. "Dear Jane, I still have so many lovely plans for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki drank in the sight as Jane's face shifted to nakedly reflect her fear. He gazed appreciatively at the dress he'd so helpfully picked for her and that left her so open to him. He would enjoy her fully before he destroyed her completely.

"I don't know how you're here," Jane said tautly, "But if you try anything I'll call the guards."

Loki's grin didn't falter. "They'll hear. They just won't care. They would join in if I asked them."

Jane's face went pale as she realized what he meant. It made her look even lovelier. She said nothing, but shifted to a more solid stance and watched him intently like a swordsman in a duel.

Loki approached her slowly. She didn't back away. She only tensed, and though her face was neutral, Loki could feel her terror filling the room.

"I suppose you're going to 'ravage me inside and out,'" She said. "Or perhaps 'shatter me like crystal'? You had such success last time you tried."

She was as sharp as ever, and Loki relished it. He drew close enough that she had to look up to meet his gaze.

"I was perhaps too rash in my attempt to cause my brother pain, and regretfully I underestimated you. I have had much time to reflect, and I will not make the same mistakes again."

Jane's eyes flashed suddenly. "What about Odin? Surely he-"

"Odin is dead." Loki cut her off.

"Then who is ruling Asgard?" Jane shot back.

"I am," Loki said. He shifted form to Odin.

For only an instant, Jane trembled. Then she steadied herself and stared back at Loki. "What have you done?" She whispered.

"The interesting part is what I'm going to do," Loki said. "I already control the palace guards. When Sif and her idiot friends return, they'll be met with enough guards to send them to Valhalla. And then no one will oppose me when I reveal myself and finally receive the adulation I deserve. There will be dissent initially, but not for long."

"What about Thor?" Jane asked defiantly.

"I have no plans to harm Thor. As an enemy of Asgard, he'll simply be exiled. It would be rather a light punishment if it wasn't for what I'll do to you."

"What's that?" Jane asked. She drew back like a mouse that heard a cat.

Loki reached out and cupped her neck with one hand. With the other he traced the scar around his neck.

"Look how you marred me," He hissed at Jane.

"Yes, it almost makes you look like a man," She spat.

He tightened his grip until she was gasping for breath.

"First, I'm going to show you what it's like to feel your flesh tearing like paper. Everyone who looks at you will see I've marked you as mine. And that's just the first scar. I'm going to scar you inside and out, and the next time Thor sees you he will cringe in disgust. And he'll be seeing a lot of you, since you're going to be my queen."

Jane stopped gasping and seemed utterly paralyzed with shock and surprise.

"Every day he will watch you share my throne, and every night he'll know you share my bed. I'm not even going to let you die. I will never tire of causing you pain. How was it you said Thor used to kiss you? I would hate to disappoint my bride."

He bent forward and kissed Jane's neck, releasing his grip as he approached the hollow of her throat. He drew up so he could move on to her ear.

Suddenly Jane leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips.

Instantly, Loki knew it was a trick. Last time she'd kissed him he'd gotten a knife in the back. He wouldn't fall for _that_ again. He leaned into the kiss and waited for her to make her move.

Sure enough, he felt her leg tense as she prepared to send her knee flying upward. He stepped back out of range and smirked.

Then Jane slammed her heel into his foot with all her weight and shoved him backwards with both hands. There was a soft, brittle crack.

Loki's other foot was still in the air, and the backward momentum of his step combined with Jane's push toppled him backwards onto the ground. Jane whirled around and darted for the door. Loki leapt to his feet and almost fell forward as pain shot through his foot. He cursed as he forced himself upright. He could feel a tiny sliver of bone pressing into his flesh.

Jane was already out the door when he started after her. He couldn't help but admire her for dragging it out as long as she could. He was going to enjoy his crafty, mischievous queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane tore out of Sif's room, trying to remember her way back to the main hall. If she ran into someone first, she'd try to get help—surely Loki couldn't have everyone under his mind control? Otherwise, she would go back to her portal hub. She couldn't call it up anywhere once she'd fixed the position—she had to open it the same place she closed it. But if she could only get there, she could get back to earth and away from this madman.

And he _was _mad. He was even crazier than last time she'd run into him. How could he think he could openly take control of Asgard? Thor and the other warriors would never allow it. Loki might be able to control the foot soldiers, but the Avengers would help Thor. Loki didn't have a chance.

And what was this insane rambling about making her his queen? He had to know she would never stay by choice, and how could he possibly hope to keep her trapped there?

Another thought entered into her head against her will—what if he succeeded? Just the thought of sharing Loki's bed every night filled her with unspeakable horror. She knew he had absolutely no interest in her other than hate and the obsession to cause his brother pain. There were so many terrible things he could do…

_Don't think about that_, she commanded herself. _Focus on getting to the portal._

She ran for all she was worth, knowing Loki was somewhere behind and probably closing fast. Those damned long legs… She'd heard his foot crack but knew it was only a hairline fracture—enough to cause pain but not enough to slow him down significantly. He had come after her with his throat torn open and gushing blood—a little cracked bone was nothing to him.

As she ran, she frantically looked for someone to help her, but the halls were empty and silent. That had to be Loki's doing as well—pulling her into a part of the palace that was deserted, sending people away. She tried not to think about being alone with a crazed demi god. She'd get to the portal… she didn't even hear Loki behind her yet. Instead of wondering why, she counted it as a blessing. Maybe that broken bone had slowed him down more than she'd estimated.

She was rounding the corner towards the hall that would take her to the main hall—sheesh, this palace was like a labyrinth—when she saw a sight that almost made her melt in relief: Thor.

"Thor!" she cried, almost sobbed, dashing over to him and flinging her arms around his neck. For a moment she couldn't speak, overcome by relief, so instead she just buried her face in his neck and cried.

"Jane, calm down, it's all right," Thor soothed, hugging her close. "What's going on? I found your note."

Jane had difficulty controlling all the thoughts running through her head, but she managed to control them enough to explain, "It's Loki—he's come back, and he said he killed your father, and he's coming after me, and—"

"What?" Thor exclaimed. "That can't be. That's impossible—I saw him die."

"It was a _trick_," Jane replied. "Please, take me away from this place and come back with your Avenger friends and… and… _stop _him!"

She tugged on his hand impatiently, trying to pull him towards the portal. It was a pointless effort, since he was far too solid to be moved except of his own accord. And he was too perturbed to move.

"I don't know what's going on," he started, "but I have to visit my father's chambers. I have to see if he's truly gone."

He started walking back down the hall that she'd come from, and Jane pulled back instinctively, pulling on his hand again. "Thor, don't!" she insisted. "Loki's out there somewhere. Please, we should leave!"

Thor put his arm around Jane protectively. "Don't worry, Jane," he told her tenderly. "I've got you."

His presence did relieve Jane's fears greatly. She trusted him, and she knew he _would _protect her. Besides, she was worried about Odin too, and would be so relieved if it turned out Loki was telling her just another lie. And what could Loki do to them now that Thor was here? So she let him lead her down the hallway.

"Rest assured, dear Jane, that I will never let Loki touch you," Thor declared stalwartly as he marched ahead of her. "My brother has much to answer, especially in regards to you. I still have not have time to repay him for his attack at your house while I was away."

Jane stopped suddenly, her heart plummeting into her ribs. "What?"

Thor turned to her, puzzled. "He's never been punished for his terrible attack at your home in New Mexico. I had meant to talk with him of it but the alien invasion got in the way."

Jane stared at him in horror, trying to pull her hand from his, but his grip only tightened on her fingers.

"Get away from me," she whispered.

"Jane, whatever's the matter?" Thor asked, but it wasn't gentle and concerned now—it was mocking. Suddenly, his voice changed. It was still Thor in front of her, but Loki's voice came through his lips. "Aren't you relieved to be with your golden prince?"

Jane tried desperately to break free from his grip, but he held fast. "Get away from me!" she repeated, louder and more frantic this time.

"Come now," Loki purred, switching his voice back to Thor's as he yanked her to him so that their bodies were flush against each other, "I heard how _terribly _you missed me and I just wanted to give you more attention."

He yanked on her hair so that her head tipped back painfully and then he crushed his mouth against hers. It was a brutal kiss, as he forced his tongue into her mouth and explored it greedily. It felt so wrong to receive such a rough kiss from Thor's lips, Thor who had always been so patient and gentle.

Still kissing her, Loki slammed her against the wall, pinning her wrist above her head. He leaned hard against her, trapping her other arm with his shoulder. The heat of his body washed across hers, and her stomach twisted as she once again felt every part of him.

"Why so shy, dearest?" he asked with a malicious grin when he finally allowed the kiss to break. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

His free hand slid down her stomach and pushed between her legs, and she jerked in surprise. He pushed his hand over her hip and started hiking up her dress. At the same time, he kissed her again, biting her lip hard enough that she tasted salty blood.

_It's not Thor_, she told herself firmly. _It's not Thor._

She knew what he was doing—he was trying to ruin any future interactions with Thor, trying to give her such terrible memories she could never look at the kind demi-god without shuddering and feeling ashamed. He was trying to erase all their wonderful times together and fill her mind with memories of _him_.

But even as her brain told her that, she was starting to panic inside, unable to reconcile the reality from the fantasy.

Loki finally left her bruised lips and started kissing his way along her jaw and towards her ear. He nibbled it at first, then bit it so hard she jumped.

"Is this how he does it?" he whispered into her ear. "Is this what sates your desire? Or maybe you haven't been fully honest with yourself."

The voice had morphed back into Loki's, and to Jane's relief Loki morphed back into his own form as well.

"Maybe you don't desire him at all," he continued, as he continued to inexorably pull up her dress. He started kissing his way along her throat, taking his time and talking against her skin. "Maybe there's a reason you never told me about my visit—could it be because you were ashamed how excited it left you? Maybe the only way you can cool that frustration is to think of me at night, using your fingers to touch you in ways Thor never could."

Jane tried to push him away with her free hand, which could only push against his hip, but he was terribly solid. "You're delusional," she hissed. "Thor makes me feel things you never could. You're nothing compared to him."

He'd hiked the dress up high enough by now to slip his hand underneath it and grab Jane's leg above the knee, jerking it forward so that their bodies were fused together.

"Is that right?" he whispered. It was soft as velvet, but somehow it was full of menace. "I'll touch you in ways he could never dream of—ways you'll never forget as long as you live."

He reached the hollow of her throat and kissed it deeply, his tongue flicking out to find her pulse point. Jane could feel him smiling against her skin.

She realized what he was going to do a second before he did it, but she was powerless to stop him as he sank his teeth into her throat. She couldn't even scream; her throat closed up from the shock and terrible pain. Her legs started to buckle, but Loki pushed harder against her and propped her up with his body. Reflexively, she clutched his shoulder for support, even as she shuddered underneath him.

He raised his head back up to look into her eyes, his lips were smeared with her blood. His grin was obscene. "There, now we match," he told her, leaning forward to rub his cheek against hers and smear her with her own blood. "Consider it the first of many ways I'll mark you as mine."

Jane had difficulty listening to him, her mind trying to deal with what had just happened and the pain that still lingered. Her legs had regained the strength to stand, and her hand flew to her throat to stop the blood that still ebbed from the wound. The feel of her sticky blood against her fingers almost made her gag.

"Don't worry, darling," Loki assured her, reaching up and cupping her face with one hand, "I didn't bite deep enough to do any real damage—we still have a lot of fun things to do tonight, and I need your throat intact for other… activities." He brushed his thumb across her lips with a dark chuckle. "It will be a lovely scar, though."

Jane's mind had recovered from the initial shock by now, and it was replaced by anger—and the cool conclusion that there was only one way out of this.

So she bit him.

She clamped down on his hand, biting for all she was worth. Loki shrieked and let go of her wrist, jerking back to get space to swing an arm. But Jane was quicker, letting go of his hand and ducking under him. She knew she couldn't outrun him for long, but she just had to get down the main hallway and to her portal. Then she'd be safe.

And while he was faster, she was better motivated, because she knew terrible things would happen if she didn't make it.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane tore down the hall, trying desperately to think of some way to put more distance between her and the scourge behind her. It wasn't far to the portal, but it wasn't far back to him either.

She neared the entrance to the palace and prepared to round the turn that would bring her within sight of the portal. Then she heard something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I thought you were swifter than that, Jane. Or are you more reluctant to leave than you admit?" A voice called from the great hall.

Jane whipped around so quickly she nearly tumbled to the ground. She started sprinting in the opposite direction.

_How did he get there so fast? _She thought numbly. _He must have- it doesn't matter. He's there. Where am I going to go? _She ran straight on as she thought, trying to at least maintain some distance until she had a plan.

_You need an exit. Where are those? Fine a room on the edge of the palace. It will have a window._

She ran on, trying to visualize the palace exterior and how close she was to its borders. She didn't hear Loki behind her. She wasn't sure if he was running silently or if he was already ahead of her. But there was no use dwelling on that.

As she ran, she searched for anything that might be useful and watched for any guards that might stop her. She didn't see any guards. There wasn't much at all in the barren halls. She would have thought a warrior palace would have some swords on the wall or something, but there was nothing.

The hallway stopped and branched off into two halls going in opposite directions. Jane started to turn left.

"I hear you coming, my crafty vixen!" A voice called from down the hall. "Coming for me like a bride on her wedding night!"

Jane fled down the right hallway. _How? How can he be everywhere at once? Can he teleport? _She looked down the hallway and saw something that made her almost faint in relief: the door of the room at the end of the hall. Light was filtering out from an unseen window.

Jane leaned forward and sprinted with all she had left. She shot into the doorway and caught a glimpse of the window that held her escape.

Before she was even past the door frame, a hand clasped onto her arm and she was whipped around to find herself face-to-face with Loki.

"_WHAT?" _Jane blurted out reflexively. She was utterly shocked, and her face reflected it.

"I suppose you think you were running from me," Loki crowed. "Do you realize now? I was herding you. Look around."

He swept his arm around the room. Jane looked past the window and saw they were standing in a bedroom. That alone made her shudder, but something about Loki's tone made her look closer. In most regards, it seemed like any other Asgardian bedroom, if a bit ornate. But there was one thing that caught Jane's eye. On the wall above the bed's headboard there was a framed picture. A picture of _her._

Loki smiled as the realization hit Jane.

"I thought it most fitting that we consummate our devotion in the bed you've desired so long. My brother wasted his opportunity. I won't repeat his mistake."


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: This chapter contains some violence and sexual content._

Loki jerked Jane against him, wrapping his arm around her securely as he pulled her deeper into the room. She struggled but it was useless against his superhuman strength, and a cold dread seeped through her being as she was forced to acknowledge just how bad her current situation looked.

"You struggle now," Loki purred into her ear, "but you'll grow to beg for it. You'll spread your legs at my slightest glance."

"You're repulsive, and you'll always be repulsive," Jane snapped, still struggling. "You have to drag women into bed because none will come willingly."

Her insults had worked last time, but Loki was used to them now, and he only chuckled. "Such an impertinent mouth you have," he replied. "We'll put it to better use soon."

They reached the bed and he shoved her into it, bending her over so that she had to brace against the covers to keep herself up. Loki ground himself against her, one hand still around her waist and holding her firmly in place.

"Did Thor ever take you like this, from behind like a whore?" he asked, then chuckled darkly. "Probably not, the simpleton: always the same tame position. I'll do things to your body you've never imagined."

He kicked her legs apart and grabbed her hair with his other hand, wrenching her head backwards far enough that he could reach her throat. He kissed, then ran his tongue along the newly-forming scar he'd created only minutes ago.

"I won't mark you anymore in places people can see," he said against her throat. "My queen needs to look good next to me." The hand around her waist pushed lower. "I'll only mark you on places that are shared between husband and wife."

His groping fingers pushed still lower, but that's when Jane slammed her elbow into his side. He grunted and loosed his grip, and she tried to pull free. But instead Loki twisted her around and slammed her onto the bed, flat on her back. Before she could try to jump up, he'd jumped on top of her, straddling her hips.

"Why, Jane, I forgot how rough you like to play," Loki said with a teasing smile. "Let me oblige you."

He pulled back an arm and smacked her hard across the face, rocking her body to the side. Pain exploded up her jaw and under her eye, and she almost sobbed, but she held it in—there was no way Loki was going to see her cry.

"I look forward to breaking that beautiful body of yours," Loki continued, cupping her face with his hand and running it down her neck. "But don't worry—we have excellent healing potions in Asgard. I can break you and heal you and break you again."

His hand continued over her collarbone and along her shoulder, and she tensed reflectively, remembering what had happened last time. Loki felt her tense and his grin widened. He remembered too.

Jane realized what he was thinking and tried to smack him with her free arm, but he deflected it easily and pinned it to the bed. She was helpless—and before she could clamp them down, words started spilling out uncontrollably as she remembered that awful night. "Please don't, Loki, _please!"_

"Mmm, I like it when you beg," Loki said with a wry smile. He leaned in closer, so that their bodies were pressed against each other. He whispered in her ear, "But I _love _it when you scream."

And then he wrenched her shoulder out of its socket.

And Jane screamed, fully and uncontrollably as waves of agony washed up her arm like live electric wires. She screamed until Loki cut it off with a kiss, snatching any chance of slim release from the pain. He kissed her savagely, as he continued to brutally twist her arm and she thrashed underneath him.

Finally, when the pain had grown so great she feared she'd black out, Loki stopped twisting her arm. Without fully removing his lips from hers, he said, "Tell me I satisfy you in ways Thor never did."

Jane shook her head stubbornly, trying to jerk away from his mouth, but he grabbed her chin and held it firm.

"_Tell me,_" he hissed, starting to pull on her dislocated shoulder again.

Fear flooded through Jane's whole body as she thought of the pain he could cause her again, but she pushed it aside. There was no way he was going to make her slander Thor and twist their relationship. She'd beaten him once, and by God, she would beat him again.

She glared up at him and spat, "You sick son of a bitch."

The hand on her shoulder leapt to her throat, clenching it roughly. "You dare insult not only me but Frigga?"

"Oh, but you're not _her _son, are you?" Jane replied with as much contempt as she could muster.

The blood drained from Loki's face, and Jane recognized the expression of hate-filled rage forming. Sure enough, he pulled back an arm to strike her.

She took advantage of it to slam a knee into his groin.

Loki howled, crumbling to one side, and Jane shoved him even further away as she shot to her feet and made a mad dash to the door. But as her hand wrapped around the doorknob, she was yanked off her feet and hurled across the room. She crashed into a writing table and slid to the floor. She saw Loki strolling towards her almost casually, and she frantically tried to crawl backwards, even though it was slow going and every step send a fresh stab of pain up her shoulder.

"Such a flighty little dove you are," Loki chuckled, taking three long steps and catching her easily. She looked up at him in terror. "I see I have to clip your wings."

He slammed a boot into her ankle and ground it fiercely, and Jane screamed for the second time as she felt the bone crack.

"That should keep you grounded," he smirked, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her over to the bed. He threw her up onto it easily, tossing her against the headboard. He held her against it securely as he pulled off his belt behind her and used it to tie her wrists. She was left on her knees on the bed, facing the headboard with her arms stretched above her head.

"I think it's about time to get you out of this dress," Loki said, sweeping her hair off her back. He kissed his way down to where the dress laces were. He didn't bother to untie them; he just ripped them out, then ripped the dress even farther apart until her black lacy panties flashed out. "Ah yes, that alluring underwear," he leered, slipping a hand under the strap. "I think you knew you were going to share my bed after all."

His other hand grabbed her other hip before his arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close, surrounding her with his warm and musky scent. Under her ripped dress, his hands started sliding up towards her breasts. At the same time, he pressed a kiss into her shoulder and licked his way up her neck, ending cheek-to-cheek with her.

"You may have bested me on earth, Midgardian," he whispered in her ear, "but I won in the end. Are you ready to be loved by a god, little Jane?"

Jane bit her lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of an answer. But inwardly, she was filled with despair. It didn't look like she was getting out of this one. It would take something close to a miracle…

And that's when Thor burst into the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The battle was over. The Elves were probably negotiating or something, but that wasn't Thor's concern. Thor's friends were staying behind in case hostilities rekindled, but Sif had assured Thor that they had things under control and shooed him off to see Jane. He smashed to Earth outside her house. The door was unlocked, so he let himself in. There didn't seem to be anyone home, but he noticed a note on her table.

_Sif called. Gone to Asgard. Back in a few hours- Jane_

Immediately Thor knew something was wrong. How could Jane be with Sif if Sif was with him? Something was wrong, and Jane was in trouble. Thor did not like that. He headed for her portal. He'd used it a few times in the past to visit her. He wasn't entirely sure how it worked, but Jane had built it, so he trusted it.

He stepped through the portal and found himself standing outside the palace in Asgard. He stormed through the gates and surveyed the halls. The palace seemed utterly lifeless. There was certainly no sign of Sif or Jane.

He picked a hall and started down. As he walked, he tried to think about what could have happened to Jane. Almost at once, a thought flashed across his mind. He shoved it down as quickly as it appeared. There was no way that was true, and it was too painful to think about.

He saw a guard standing at attention in the hall. He approached him to ask about Jane, but he stopped when he noticed something altogether unnerving about the man. He was staring straight at the opposite wall, and he hadn't moved when Thor came into view. Thor hadn't seen him move at all, now that he thought of it.

The thought appeared again, and this time Thor couldn't wipe it away so easily. It stabbed at him while he stubbornly refused to acknowledge he was thinking it. He stalked down the halls searching for any trace of Jane. And then he heard something coming from his bedroom.

It was a soft sort of noise halfway between a sob and a whimper. And he knew it was Jane. The thought vanished entirely from his mind. All that mattered was that something was hurting Jane and that it was about to be destroyed.

Thor charged down the hallway and blasted through his bedroom doorway to see Jane on his bed. She was trying not to cry and her dress was torn. Loki was bending over her.

The thought reached Thor that his brother was not actually dead and had returned, but it didn't register except where it applied to Jane. He didn't hesitate as he shot towards Loki. He could deal with all that later. Right now Loki was just the thing that was hurting Jane and he was the thing that was about to be destroyed.

He grabbed Loki by the back of his shirt and hurled him across the room. He yelped in surprise as he smashed into the wall, denting it and sending down a shower of debris. He sat sprawled in a heap on the ground and looked up at Thor in shock. Thor didn't say anything as he advanced on him. He just glared at him in a way that even Loki had never achieved, and the great god of mischief could do nothing but shrink back in fear.

"Now Thor, we wouldn't want to be rash-" He stuttered. Thor proved him wrong by swatting him into the adjacent wall like a fly. He sagged to the floor, momentarily stunned.

Thor turned back to Jane, who was trying to tug herself free of the belt tying her to the bed. Thor just grabbed it and gave it a yank, snapping it. Jane curled herself against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect every bit of her at once.

"Thor," She said shakily. "Oh, Thor."

"Are you all right, Jane? I've got you now. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." Thor said.

"I just want to go home. Not here." Jane said. She looked up over his shoulder. "WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

Thor felt a blinding pain in the back of his ribcage. He rose, quickly thrusting Jane across the bed so she'd be out of harm's way. He turned around unsteadily to see Loki holding a bloody knife.

"It's too late for that, brother," Loki sneered. "She's found a real man."

"You gutless cur!" Thor yelled, pain amplifying his voice. "I'm going to send you back to Hel where you belong!"

Loki feinted a stab at Thor's right arm. When Thor dodged, he slashed the knife across his left. Thor, however, never had any intention of evading the blow. He just ignored the wound and grabbed Loki's knife arm with his other hand. He smashed it against the wall. Loki gasped and dropped the knife.

Thor smashed his fist into Loki's midsection, and he fell heavily onto his back.

"Honorless son of filth!" Thor yelled after him. He bent to jerk Loki upward.

Loki sprang forward and tossed a handful of dust from the broken wall into Thor's eyes. He reeled back and swiped at his face. By this time, Loki had realized that this was not a fight that would end well. He darted toward Jane, intending to use her as a hostage.

Thor saw where he was heading, and that was Loki's last mistake. Thor fell on him like a lion on a lamb, and they both slammed to the ground. Thor grabbed onto the front of Loki's shirt and pressed down, pinning Loki entirely.

"Even now you try to defile her?" Thor bellowed.

"NO, no, it's not-" Loki said tremulously. He tried in vain to sit up.

"Are you capable of nothing but evil, you blight on Asgard?" Thor yelled over him.

"Thor, you must be reasonable-" Loki plead.

"SHUT UP!" Thor shouted. He hammered his fist across Loki's jaw. There was a sound like a plank of wood snapping. Loki stopped struggling and clamped his hands around his jaw.

Thor stood up. Loki remained curled on the ground. Thor kept an eye on him as he strode back toward Jane, but he didn't try to rise.

Jane rushed toward Thor as he approached. They met with a clinging embrace and stood together for a moment.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again," Thor said fiercely to Jane. He situated himself protectively between her and Loki and prepared to take her to the portal.

"Wait. I have something to finish," Jane said. She walked towards Loki. Thor tensed and narrowed his eyes warningly at his brother, but Jane stopped safely out of his reach. Loki glared up at her malevolently, but Jane just glared right back at him.

"Every time I think of the scar I gave you, I'm going to remember I beat you once. And every time I look at the scar you gave me… I'm going to remember I escaped you _twice._" She said coldly. Loki shook with fury, and his expression communicated what his shattered jaw couldn't. Jane turned without a backward glance and walked back to Thor.

"Take me home?" She asked Thor.

Thor scooped her up in his arms and held her close. He carried her toward the door.

"I'll take you anywhere," He said. "And I'll never let you go."


	10. Epilogue

While Thor was single-minded in his desire to sweep Jane off to earth in safety, she was able to remind him that leaving Loki alone was never a good idea, so he grudgingly put her down to stalk back to his bedroom and collect his brother. Luckily, Sif and the Warriors Three arrived at right about the same time, and Fandral carefully took Jane in his arms to wait for Thor's return.

Thor found Loki shakily getting to his feet. When he saw his big brother advancing on him, Loki immediately tried to dash to the window, but Thor was quicker than Loki gave him credit for and easily grabbed him by the scruff of the neck to haul him down the hallway. Loki couldn't even protest; his jaw had been broken by Thor's last blow.

Quite unceremoniously, Thor tossed Loki back into the jail cell that he'd so recently inhabited. As Loki curled up into the corner in a huff, Thor glowered down at him through the glass.

"Understand this, brother: the only reason you still live is because Jane's safety is my first concern," he growled. "I am no savage; I desire you to stand trial and receive proper justice. But if you ever come near Jane again, we will cease to be brothers and I will kill you."

Thor stalked back into the main hall and swept Jane back into his arms, shaking with renewed rage when he realized just how battered she was. But she calmed him down and told him she just wanted to go home, and he took her there. That day, he moved his things out of Dr. Selvig's house and moved in with Jane, determined to never let anything harm her again.

Of course, with the revelation of Odin's demise, things couldn't stay the same. Suddenly, Asgard needed its true heir. And as much as Thor was torn, he knew where he rightfully belonged.

It was with heavy heart he took Jane's hand in his only days later as the two of them watched the stars.

"I have to go back," he said. He was never good with words.

"I know," Jane replied.

"I cannot ask you to sacrifice your whole world to come with me," he continued. "I know that."

Jane turned to him, searching his eyes. "You don't need to. Just say the word, and we'll go. The universe separated us once. I won't let it again."

They left within a week. It was hard to leave Dr. Selvig and Darcy, but Jane had her transdimentional circuit—she could always visit. And after everything that had happened, Earth felt too small to stay on, anyway.

The next few months were like a whirlwind. First, there was Thor's coronation. Then weeks later, there was their wedding. And while it took time to get used to Asgard's customs, Jane become more and more comfortable in that realm every day. After a while, it was like Earth was the alien planet and Asgard was her home.

And every night, she and her golden prince would lay outside and watch the stars.


End file.
